


sleep aides

by greatwonfidence



Category: supermega
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Marijuana, edibles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 22:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10448997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatwonfidence/pseuds/greatwonfidence
Summary: Ryan can't sleep at night lately. Matt helps him out.(this is ridiculously niche and self-indulgent and I'm like, 50% sorry.)





	

Ryan isn't a morning person by any means, but he's usually up and working long before Matt, who opts to spend a good portion of his time lying in bed contemplating getting up. This Thursday morning, Matt finds himself awake at a reasonable hour. He stumbles sleepily into the hall, and makes his way to the kitchen to brew coffee. He preemptively takes the creamer out of the fridge and sets it down before crossing into the living room to turn the television on.

He nearly jumps out of his skin when he realizes there's a person on his couch.

Upon closer inspection, it was only Ryan; his heartbeat slows as he gets a bit closer, squinting. What's he doing sleeping on the couch? He has a bed for a reason. He wonders if it was an accident or intentional.

He shakes his roommate by the shoulder, smiles a little at his groan of discomfort. The coffeemaker dings. 

"What, Matt?"

"You're sleepin' on the couch, moron, that's weird." Matt says in a goofy voice, trying to get a laugh out of Ryan. He simply rolls over, pressing his face into the couch and mumbling something. The only words that pass are "can't" and "sleep."

"What?"

"I can't get any good sleep at night!" Ryan whines, picking his head up. "Seriously dude, I've slept probably 6 hours total in the past three days."

"For real? That sounds.." Matt struggles to place the word. "Unhealthy."

"I think you can die from lack of sleep."

"That sounds fake." Matt can't help but smile at Ryan's sad pity-me expression. "If it isn't, it'd have to be days and days, I think you're safe." He makes his way back to the kitchen to pour his coffee. He calls back, asking, "Do you want some?"

"I want some damn sleeping pills!" Ryan shouts back. It sends a pang of nervousness through Matt. He knows they can be extremely addictive, and imagines being completely unable to wake Ryan up. Better to avoid that sort of thing.

He pours coffee into another mug for Ryan, mixes in sugar for him (such a good roommate, he thinks), and brings the two out to plop down next to Ryan. He ends up on top of the older man's legs, but neither complain.

"I could find you something better than sleeping pills." Matt says, after a while. 

Ryan shrugs and says, "Whatever might work, I'll try it, honestly. Feel like I'm dying."

"Bet the coffee's really helping with the dying part."

"I think they might want me at work today, so, coffee and death win this round."

___---o---___

Matt finds Ryan the next morning in the same position on the couch, this time not asleep. He rubs his roommate's back comfortingly while the latter whines about getting no sleep at all.

"Not even an hour, dude."

"I'm sorry," Matt says in earnest. "I think you should call out. Chris is bringing the stuff that'll help you sleep to work, I can just bring it home for you to take tonight, okay?" Ryan replies by rubbing his face up and down into the pillow, in a faux-nod. Matt pats his back and goes off to get ready for work.

___---o---___

"I'm home, this is not a break-in," Matt yells when he reenters their apartment that evening. Ryan makes a noise of acknowledgment from the kitchen, where he seems to be rearranging the cupboards. A bag of chips and a few Nerds ropes lay on the table.

"We don't have any food-food," he explains. "You want me to go to the grocery store?"

"Nah, this'll work for tonight," Matt says, carefully opening the small Tupperware he came in with. Ryan lit up at the sight of the four brownies inside.

"Awesome! Who made those?"

"Chris did," Matt smiles. "Well, actually, maybe Julian..? Guess it doesn't matter. Chris is the one that gave 'em to me."

"Wait a second." Ryan picks one up, judging it carefully from all angles. "Are these weed brownies?"

"Uh, yep." Matt says plainly. "This helped me when I was in college and too anxious to sleep. I'd just-" He slips into a silly voice, as he does, "-just get a little high, and I'd relax and fall asleep. Chris still does.”

"Mm. Alright." Ryan rubs his face, stretching a bit. It isn’t like he’s never tried marijuana - he felt nothing his first time and never felt it necessary to do again. And that was years ago. If he was honest, the thought made him a little nervous - he didn’t know how he acted high. "I'm still ordering pizza, though." His roommate nods and takes a brownie into the living room.

Once the pizza was ordered, they settled into the couch with old episodes of Chopped playing on Netflix. Ryan held one of the treats between two fingers for a while before he tentatively - very tentatively - took a bite.

It tasted the same as a regular brownie. He considers telling Matt he thinks he got gypped, but it was from Chris (or Julian), who wouldn't do that to them. He looks over and sees Matt with nothing in his hands.

“Did you already finish it?” he asks incredulously. He’s met with a weird look.

“Yeah, dude. Like ten minutes ago. It was tiny as fuck.”

“You’re not supposed to.. like..” He doesn’t even know what he’s asking. “I don’t know, pace yourself or something?”

“Ryan, have you never…?” Matt looks like he’s trying not to laugh. Heat rises in his face.

“Of course I have! I just, you know. Not in a while.” He looks at the food unhappily and Matt gives in to laughing quietly. Chopped distracts him a few seconds later - “you don’t have time for a vinaigrette you fucking idiot!” - to Ryan’s relief. It really doesn’t taste bad - it’s quite good, actually - so why is this so hard?

___---o---___

The brownie sits on a napkin on the table for the remainder of the episode. The doorbell dings and Matt gets up to retrieve the pizza. Ryan can hear the tone change in his voice as he thanks the delivery man - lighter and airier. The pizza boxes drop onto the table ceremoniously and Matt giggles between the syllables of “Bon appetit!”

“How long do these take?” Ryan asks, grabbing a slice.

“The pizza doesn’t take very long, you should notice effects in-“

“The brownies, Matt.”

“Shhh!” Matt hushes urgently, confusing Ryan. “What if the delivery man hears us talking about illegal substances?!”

That makes Ryan laugh. “It’s legal here, dude, the fuck?”

“Ah, right.” Matt sits down, giggling again. High Matt is exceptionally cute, Ryan notes. “Uh, usually like… a half hour to an hour? That is, if you actually eat it.” He eyes the brownie with a single bite taken out of it on the table.

Ryan ignores his jab. “So are you high right now?”

“Maaaaaybeeeee. A little. You gotta eat it, dude! I got them for you.” Ryan still looks unconvinced, so Matt slides closer to him on the couch, picking up the brownie. “I’ll feed it to you.”

“What the fuck, no,” Ryan laughs, trying to push Matt’s face away. He licks his hand and Ryan recoils in disgust.

“Here, just another bite. At least eat half of it, it’s like, fifteen milligrams.”

“I don’t know what that means.”

“Yeah, fuckin’ metric system, right?” Matt’s whole body seems to laugh as he does. He gets closer, pushing the edible against Ryan’s lips. “Choo choo!”

Ryan rolls his eyes and allows Matt to feed it to him. He likes the joyful look on Matt’s face when he eats the whole thing.

“How is it?” 

“Pretty tasty. Netflix wants to know if we’re still watching.”

“Oh, shit.” Ryan doesn’t notice Matt’s hand is on his until he takes it away, moving to resume the show. He immediately begins to miss the contact. He then wonders if his roommate is actually psychic, because he comes right back and lays his head on Ryan’s chest.

“I hope this helps you, dude.” Matt says. Ryan’s mouth is dry, and it takes him a few precious moments to respond in agreement.

A near-silence falls on the two. Ryan decides to risk moving his arm to wrap around Matt’s hip. Matt sighs, melting into the touch. He continues making angry comments at the chefs on screen, which make Ryan laugh, but they become more and more sparse as the time passes. And then he hears the snoring.

“Matt!” Ryan exclaims. He jumps.

“What?”

“You can’t sleep yet!” They hadn’t established Matt’s role past bringing him the goods, but he felt that he should stay up with him.

“Why not? ‘M tired,” Matt whines. “What, d’ya miss me?” He leans away from Ryan, watching his face fall and giggling.

Ryan rolls his eyes. He feels a little nauseous. Too much pizza? He doesn’t remember eating much. He looks past Matt’s teasing face at the wall, which seems to be pulsating. Or is it just his vision? He doesn’t want to look at Matt to check.

“Are you feeling it now, Mr. Krabs?” Matt whispers, eyes blown wide. Ryan laughs wholeheartedly.

“I have no idea, dude. The walls are wiggling, is that a sign?”

“Can be. Are you sleepy yet?”

“A little.”

“That’s good.”

“Are you usually this affectionate when you’re high?”

“I don’t remember,” Matt leans back towards Ryan again, locking eyes with him. “I think it might just be you.”

“Oh,” Ryan replies. His dry mouth resurfaces, but his smiling face doesn’t betray how nervous he feels when his best friend asks him: 

“Can I kiss you, Ryan? I’ll be gentle, I promise.”

His mind slows to a snail’s pace. He tries to answer verbally, he really does, but no sound will come out. He nods instead. Matt’s hooded eyes light up as he closes the space between them. He follows through on his promise; it’s probably the softest kiss Ryan has ever experienced. His hands come up to frame Matt’s face and Matt holds onto his hips and they both grin into the kiss, laughter bubbling from the both of them. 

They part unwillingly for air. Ryan says, quietly, “You don’t have to be gentle.” Matt smirks and pulls him back in.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know how to finish it but I spent too long writing it to just scrap it for lack of an ending. They cuddle and Ryan has the best sleep of his life. Bam.


End file.
